Souvenirs
by ZRedPoppy
Summary: RemusSirius. Les souvenirs de leur relation. Ne prend pas en compte l"évènement" du 5.
1. Où le trio comprend

_Remus se pencha sur Sirius et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, pour s'écarter presque aussitôt._

_"Alors"  
"Alors quoi" lui demanda Sirius._

_"Eh bien...euh...tu sais bien...comment c'était"_

_"Je ne sais pas. Court. Trop court, je n'ai pas pu me faire une idée correcte."  
Un silence s'abattit quelques secondes sur eux, avant que Remus ne reprenne :_

_"Euh...Est-ce que..."_

_Sirius ne répondit pas, se contentant de plonger son regard dans les orbes brunes de Remus. Ce dernier soupira, un soupir bref mais décidé. Puis il se pencha sur Sirius, appuyant ses lèvres un peu plus fort, un peu plus longtemps sur les siennes. Il s'écarta._

_"...Alors"_

_Sirius le regarda, la bouche entrouverte. Il se rapprocha un peu de Remus, puis se pencha sur ses lèvres. Il l'embrassa, vraiment cette fois._

_Remus se poussa au bout d'un moment, le regarda un instant, l'air très absorbé dans une réflexion intense. Puis il sourit._

_"Alors" Demanda Sirius_

_Remus, pour toute réponse, se pencha encore sur lui._

Harry sorti la tête de la pensine, ouvrant de grands yeux.

-Ha oui, ça explique beaucoup de choses.

Malgré son air faussement réprobateur, Hermione murmura :

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Qu-as tu vu?

-Ho...Euh...Comment dire...Tu devrais peut être regarder, je ne sais trop comment expliquer ça.

Pendant qu'Hermione plongeait le visage dans la cuve, Harry rejoignit Ron, assit sur le lit, un regard interrogateur sur le visage.

-Quoi? C'était si terrible que ça?

-Ho...Euh...Eh ben...Non, en fait, pas vraiment...Je dirais plutot...Surprenant...Enfin...

Hermione releva la tête, le regard vide, aucune expression peinte sur le visage.

-Hermione ça va? Se risqua Ron.

Hermione le regarda vaguement un moment, avant d'éclater :

-Lui...et...Eux! Eux! J'aurais dû y penser! Comment n'ai-je pas pu le deviner avant? C'était tout à fait prévisible! Lupin qui vient habiter chez Sirius! Lupin qui gardait les yeux fixés sur Sirius! Et la fois où Sirius était si en colère contre ta mère Ron qu'il n'écoutait personne mais qu'il a quand même obéit à Lupin! Sirius attendant toujours Lupin pour parler! Et aussi, Sirius était toujours sur les talons de Lupin et inversement! Et cette fameuse nuit dans la cabane! Moi qui avait pris ça pour une embrassade fraternelle! Mais quelle idiote!

Ron la dévisagea pendant un moment, un sourcil vaguement levé.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Hermione?

-Remus et Sirius! Remus ET Sirius!

-Qu...Tu veux dire...Sirius et Remus comme...

-Comme Mr. et Mrs. Weasley, Ron! Oui!

-Mince alors...

Des bruits de pas retentirent, provenant des escaliers. Ron et Hermione arrétèrent net leur verbiage, Harry prenant un air aussi dégagé que possible : ils savaient tout trois que ce ne pouvait être que Remus et Sirius, pour la bonne et simple raison qu'ils étaient les seuls autres occupants de la maison.

Ils franchirent la porte, et Hermione ne put s'empecher de relever le T-Shirt légèrement sorti du pantalon de Sirius et les cheveux un peu plus décoiffés qu'à l'ordinaire de Remus. Ni leurs sourires furtifs d'ailleurs.

Les trois enfants se regardèrent, puis, ne pouvant se retenir plus, éclatèrent d'un rire sonore. Remus et Sirius échangèrent des regards interrogateurs, Remus se passa une main dans les cheveux et Sirius tenta de remettre discrètement de l'ordre dans ses vetements, tous deux l'air un peu coupable.

Puis Sirius regarda la pensine, regarda Hermione, qui avait les joues un peu rouges, puis Remus. Et comprit.

-Hermione...

Elle leva des yeux inquiets vers lui.

-Euh...Sirius?

-Tu n'as pas regardé dans cette pensine, n'est-ce pas?

-Ho...euh...non, je ne me serais pas permise. ... ... C'est Harry qui a commencé!

Elle jeta un regard mi-implorant, mi-désolé au dit Harry, qui aurait pu la tuer s'il avait eu des avada kedavra dans les yeux.

Remus faisait tout pour prendre un air dégagé en évitant de regarder qui que ce soit.

Sirius ne savait trop comment réagir. De fait :

-Remus! Dis quelque chose!

-C'est ton filleul, pas le mien Paddie.

-Ha! Quel soutien, je n'en attendais pas moins de toi!

-Comment ça? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

-Ho rien, rien du tout!

Hermione se pencha à l'oreille de Ron :

-Encore en train de se disputer comme un vieux couple marié.

Ron et elle laissèrent échapper un rire bien mal contenu, et Sirius et Remus réalisant pourquoi ils riaient, s'arrêtèrent tout net.

-Hum, reprit Remus, tu sais Harry, nous devrions te punir. Te jeter un sors de jambencotton permanent, ou quelque chose comme ça.

-Ou pire, reprit Sirius, demander à Snivellus de lui donner des leçons particulières tous les soirs pendant un an.

Les deux marauders rirent à cette remarque, mais Harry afficha un air gêné, roulant les yeux vers le plafond.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, Remus et moi étions venus vous dire que le repas était prêt. Descendez vite.

Il sortit, Remus sur ses talons.

-Eh bien, ils l'ont plutôt bien pris on dirait.

-Que crois-tu Ron, mon père savait choisir ses amis.

-Oui, on dirait que tu as hérité de ce don aussi, lança Ron, un sourire façon "ultra bright" et un regard façon "crooner" sur le visage. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, retenant à peine un sourire amusé, puis tous trois descendirent à la suite de leurs ainés.

Un peu plus tard ces vacances-là, Remus et Sirius étaient penchés côte à côte sur un vieil album-photos. Remus affichait un très léger sourire, mêlé de nostalgie, tandis que Sirius montrait toute ses dents dans un sourire qui semblait s'étirer jusqu'à ses oreilles.

_-Jedetestelasaintvalentin._

_-Je te demande pardon Sirius?_

_Remus était assis en tailleur dans son lit, le nez plongé dans un livre traitant de la préparation des potions pour les cinquième année. Sirius, quant à lui, était couché en boule sur son lit et marmonnait de temps à autre des paroles inintelligibles. Il avait un regard noir, les sourcils froncés et semblait très contrarié par quelque chose de la plus haute importance. Le 14 février de cette année était tombé un samedi. Sirius avait refusé de desendre prendre son petit déjeuner et Remus avait refusé de le laisser seul à broyer du noir. _

_-J'ai dit "je deteste la Saint Valentin"._

_Remus paru surpris. Si Sirius Black détestait la Saint Valentin avec le monde qui lui courait après, il ne voyait pas qui pourrait l'apprécier._

_-Et pourquoi ça?_

_-Parce que si jamais j'ose sortir de cette chambre, une horde de furies va se jeter sur moi pour tenter de me gaver de chocolat comme on gaverait une oie. Et lesdites furies vont me jeter des regards implorants, et elles vont me traiter de monstre si je les regarde avec dédain -ce que je serais tenté de faire bien entendu- ou pire ... une va venir me demander de sortir avec elle!_

_Remus le regarda un moment puis lâcha d'un air détaché :_

_-Et alors? Tu n'as qu'à leur dire que ... ma foi, que tu n'aimes pas le choco..._

_-Mais c'est faux! Et elles savent tout de moi!_

_-Peu importe. Tu n'aimes pas le chocolat, tu les regardes en leur souriant quand elle te feront les yeux doux, mais tu ne t'arrêtes pas, et, tu dis que tu as déjà quelqu'un._

_-Mais elles le sauraient si j'avais quelqu'un..._

_-Qui n'étudie pas à Hogwarts._

_-Mouais..._

_Sirius se cloitra dans un silence boudeur, qui fit soupirer Remus et poser son livre._

_-Bon. Viens avec moi._

_-Où ça? _

_-Manger. _

_-Pas faim._

_-Menteur, je viens d'entendre ton estomac crier "Nourris moiii, nourris moiii"._

_-Gnagnagna..._

_-Siriuuus..._

_Il lui jeta un regard noir et se dirigea vers son lit._

_-Sirius, si tu ne m'accompagne pas dans les 10 secondes qui arrivent, je te jure que j'utiliserai les grands moyens. _

_Il agita ses doigts._

_-T'oserais pas...Sirius le regardait avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Il s'était légèrement reculé._

_-Je me gênerai. 10, 9, 8..._

_-Okay, d'accord, d'accord, j'arrive._

_Il s'assit au bord de son lit puis se leva. Remus affichait un sourire triomphant tandis que Sirius le mitrailla du regard._

_Pendant leur chemin jusqu'à la grande salle, ils ne croisèrent que 2 filles -Sirius s'était accroché au bras de Remus d'un air apeuré lorsqu'elle l'avait regardé avec des grands yeux étoilés et des sourires roses- un couple de Ravenclaw dont les joues étaient aussi roses que les coeurs qui flottaient un peu partout dans la Grande Salle, installés par le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal en vigueur : Miss Spead. C'était une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'années, qui était pour ainsi dire l'équivalent de celui qui serait son successeur des années plus tard : Lockhart. _

_Remus et Sirius se glissèrent l'un à côté de l'autre à la table de Gryffindor. Des filles les regardaient en gloussant. Remus soupira, levant les yeux au ciel et Sirius commença à manger son porridge, le nez presque dans l'assiette. James était déjà parti s'entraîner au Quidditch avec son équipe et Peter le regardait en couinant dans les tribunes._

_Remus réussit à trainer Sirius dehors pour une marche dans le parc. _

_Une jeune fille de cinquième année s'avança vers eux. Elle était plutôt petite, mignonne, des cheveux roux bouclés, des yeux bleus pâles, rien de folichon._

_-Euh...salut..._

_Sirius allait lui répondre qu'il ne voulait pas être son valentin quand elle se tourna vers Remus :_

_-Tu veux être mon Valentin?_

_Remus la regarda avec de grands yeux surpris, Sirius les yeux fixés sur lui, la bouche légèrement entrouverte._

_-Euh, non, je suis désolé...répondit-il d'une petite voix._

_-Ho, ça ne fait rien. Elle avait la voix qui tremblait légèrement. Aurevoir._

_Elle lança à Sirius qui souriait en coin un regard assassin puis partit en marchant tranquillement. Aussi tranquillement que sa diginité outragée le lui permettait du moins._

_Remus continua de marcher, les yeux obstinément baissés vers ses chaussures. Sirius lui posa une main sur le bras et le força à s'arrêter._

_-Wah! _

_Remus ne répondit pas._

_-Mince alors! Moony a des admiractrices!_

_-Qu'est-ce que tu insinues Sirius? Il avait répondu très rapidement et semblait en colère._

_-Ho mais euh rien...seulement...enfin, c'est pas habituel quoi..._

_-Ha oui?_

_Il le fixa un moment puis fit demi tour et repartit vers le chateau. Sirius le regarda partir un moment avant d'enregistrer ce qui arrivait. Il soupira puis partit en courant à sa suite. Lorsqu'il l'eu rattrappé, il commença à déverser un flot d'excuses sur Remus, bégayant un peu._

_-Je ne voulais pas te vexer Remus, je t'en prie écoute moi, tu sais bien ce que je voulais dire non?_

_-Oui, eh ben c'est pas une raison, fallait réfléchir à la formulation de ta phrase avant de parler!_

_Il croisa les bras sur son torse et planta un regard furieux dans les yeux de Sirius. Ce dernier lui fit son fameux regard de chien battu. _

_-Remuuus, je t'en priiie, excuse moi, je suis désolééé..._

_Remus sembla réfléchir un instant puis leva les yeux au ciel et soupira, l'ombre d'un sourire naissant sur ses lèvres. _

_-C'est pas possible d'être aussi maladroit que toi hein..._

_-SuisdésoléMus..._

_-Bon, je t'excuse si tu m'aides à réviser mes potions._

_-Ouais!_

_Ils remontèrent dans leur dortoir au pas de course et s'affalèrent côte à côte sur le lit de James. Ils étaient essoufflés mais souriaient comme des bienheureux. _

_-Alors ... ces potions...où est ton livre ... Remus? Il avait un peu de mal à reprendre son souffle et commençait à rire, en se relevant pour aller chercher ledit livre, que Remus indiqua comme étant sur son lit._

_Il révisèrent pendant une heure, puis Sirius décida qu'ils méritaient tous deux une pause._

_-En quel honneur?_

_-Moony, je t'en prie, ça fait une heure qu'on est là dessus..._

_Remus se laissa persuader. Ils étaient assis face à face, parlant des cours de potions de cette horrible Mrs. Purce. Puis Remus se leva brusquement, allant fouiller dans la mall aux pieds de son lit._

_-J'ai quelque chose pour toi Sirius._

_-Ha oui? Quoi donc? Il s'était redressé et se tenait sur ses genoux, les coudes appuyés sur le montant du lit de James, un air joyeux de chiot excité sur le visage. _

_Remus lui tendit une boite d'un joli vert sombre._

_-Bof, j'ai pensé que ... ben ... enfin, ouvre, tu verras. _

_Il partit s'asseoir sur son lit, observant Sirius à travers sa frange trop longue._

_Sirius lui souriait. Puis il ouvrit la boite. Son sourire s'évanouit, la bouche arrondit par la surprise. _

_-Remus...Des chocolats? Tu..._

_Mais il s'était levé et un sourire timide commençait à s'épanouir sur ses lèvres, tandis qu'il s'approchait de Remus, qui avait presque rentré sa tête dans ses épaules. Sirius se pencha et l'embrassa sur la joue, puis grimpa sur le lit à côté de lui et le prit dans ses bras._

-Tu sais quoi Remus?

-Mh?

-Tu devrais te laisser pousser la frange, t'étais drolement adorable quand tu me regardais à travers.

Remus lui sourit et l'embrassa furtivement sur la bouche. Il le prit par les mains et l'aida à se lever. Il pencha la tête de côté et le regarda un moment avec un sourire bizarre.

-Les enfants, appela-t-il, le dîner est près.

Il n'avait pas quitté Sirius des yeux et lui lança un clin d'oeil avant de se diriger vers la cuisine.


	2. Où j'aime les ellipses

Le même soir, tout le monde était dans sa chambre, prêt à s'endormir. Remus se rappela une nuit, avant le Drame, avant la prison, avant la guerre, quand ils sortaient tout juste d'Hogwarts.

_Sirius avait commencé à glisser dans le sommeil, la tête dans le creu de l'épaule de Remus. Il était allongé de tout son long sur le dos, la bouche entrouverte et les yeux clos. Mais sa respiration irrégulière trahissait son état de conscience._

_-Sirius?_

_-Hmm..?_

_Il se tourna, s'allongeant sur le côté et passa un bras autour de la taille de Remus, enfouissant en même temps un peu plus sa tête dans le cou du jeune homme._

_-Co...comment fais tu pour être aussi...détendu, en confiance?_

_Sirius fronça les sourcils._

_-Je ne comprends ce que tu veux dire._

_Remus avait vécu une pleine Lune particulièrement violente et éprouvante une semaine auparavant et Sirius l'avait accompagné, sous sa forme animale. Ils en étaient tout deux ressortis plus ou moins blessés et fatigués. Depuis, le lycanthrope s'était posé diverses questions quant à la relation qu'ils partageaient, si épanouissante fusse-t-elle pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils avaient emménagé dans une maison, ensemble, dans la banlieue côté campagne de Londres. Chaque mois, dorénavant, Il ne serait plus seul à endurer la malédiction qui pesait sur ses épaules. Il ne serait plus seul à être couvert de coups de griffes à son réveil. Non, Sirius allait partager tout ça avec lui maintenant. Oui. Ensemble._

_-Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux vouloir ... habiter avec moi, comment tu peux dormir comme ça en toute confiance à mes côtés, quand le Monstre t'a autant blessé la dernière fois._

_Sirius le dévisagea. Ses yeux reflétaient malgré la pénombre un profond sentiment de tristesse (ou de désespoir?), mais sa machoire était très serrée, comme s'il se forçait à garder la bouche fermée pour ne pas hurler sur Remus. Finalement, il poussa un long soupir, son regard devint plus déterminé que blessé et il finit par lâcher :_

_-Comment oses-tu dire une chose pareille? (Il sourit faiblement) Crois-tu vraiment que le merveilleux Sirius Black, hérétier de la très noble et fabuleuse famille Black serait jamais allé avec un monstre? Non, vraiment, tu me mérites. _

_Son sourire se dissipa. Il s'assit et abandonna son ton badin et blagueur._

_-Non mais vraiment, Remus! Je t'interdis de dire des choses pareilles! Ou alors...Ou alors tu fais ça pour m'entendre te dire le contraire et te traiter d'idiot, ce doit être ça! Tu sais, ça me blesse beaucoup que tu ne te fasses pas confiance à un tel point. Je veux dire, si je suis maintenant avec toi, c'est peut être parce que ... je t'aime pour ce que tu es? Pas pour l'être parfait que tu pourrais être? Tu crois peut être que je te mérite? Je ne mérite même pas le quart de quelqu'un comme toi._

_Remus ne savait pas trop quoi lui répondre. Bien sûr, Sirius était toujours maladroit quand il fallait parler sentiments, mais il était honnête, et entier. Et Remus réalisa que c'était la première fois depuis les deux ans qu'ils étaient ensemble qu'il lui disait qu'il l'aimait, même s'il le savait en son for intérieur, il est toujours agréable de se l'entendre dire, surtout lorsque c'est réciproque. Remus se releva à son tour. Il pencha la tête de côté puis sourit légèrement, l'air définitivement touché._

_-Merci. _

_Il prit Sirius dans ses bras. Ce dernier passa à nouveau ses bras autour de la taille de son compagnon. Remus se sentait tout de même plus réconforté que par ses actes désespérés de réconfort verbaux. Sa présence contre son corps, son odeur mêlée à la sienne. Il déposa un baiser sur la nuque de l'Animagus puis se retira de l'étreinte et lui prit le visage entre les mains. Il l'embrassa, dardant sa langue à l'intérieur de la bouche de son amant. Ils n'avaient pas fermé les yeux. Il voulait bénéficier de leur cinq sens. Parce que cet échange scellait définitivement la confiance qu'ils mettaient l'un en l'autre. Toucher. Sentir. Voir. Entendre. Goûter. Toucher à travers les doigts de l'autre. Sentir à travers l'odorat de l'autre. Voir à travers les yeux de l'autre. Entendre par l'ouïe de l'autre. Goûter par la bouche de l'autre. Et vivre l'un pour l'autre. Et de baisers en caresses, ils firent l'Amour pour la première fois. Dans leur nouvelle maison, dans leur nouvelle vie. _

Il tourna la tête vers celle de Sirius, posée au creu de son épaule. Ils étaient enlacés dans une étreinte serrée. Un sourire de pur bonheur naquit sur ses lèvres et il embrasse Sirius sur la tempe. Sirius releva les yeux vers lui, un sourire surpris se peignant sur son beau visage.

-Que me vaut...?

-Je repensais à la première fois.

-Ho.

Sirius se blottit un peu plus contre Remus et s'endormit assez rapidement.

-

Remus, Sirius, Ron, Hermione, Harry, James, Lily et Peter pas à moi (pourtant je veux bien tous les adopter sauf le sale rat hein), tout à JK (elle en a de la chance), ce qui ne m'empeche pas de me prendre pour Sirius et d'être marié à Remus voualà  
(et la St Valentin je serais curieuse de savoir à qui elle appartient, ou qui l'a inventée du moins. surement une femme frustrée de ne pas etre gatée par son mari tout au long de l'année.)

Réponses aux reviews :

Déjà, merci beaucoup x je naiiime les reviews w

Jenny : Non, même que physiquement je préfère Remus mwa w (bon, je préfère Remus tout court puisque c'est mon époux et que je suis Sirius, c'est ... logique! lol) j'espère que la suite ne t'aura pas déçue (meme si j'ai sauté le lemon :p)

Arlein de Lioncourt : Salut! ça fait plaisir de te "revoir" et d'avoir de tes nouvelles! je suis contente de savoir que tu lises mes fics et que celle ci t'ai plu! x j'espère que ce 2° chapitre t'aura plu autant que le premier sinon plus, meme s'il est plus court ouais, Remus/Sirus forver! XD lol et oui oui, pour une fois, je me décide à écrire la suite, y aura peut etre même jusqu'à 5 chapitres! (3 plus vraissemblablement toutefois :p) Bisous!

Gaelle G riffondor : la voilà lol, j'espère ne pas avoir été trop longue :p et la suite dans à peu près 3 jours je crois si j'ai le temps contente que ça t'ai plu

Lapieuvredudesert : Hello! en fait, j'avais écrit "meumeu" pas "neuneu" meumeu qui veut dire mimi tout simplement lol (pas chercher, je m'amuse à faire des déclinaisons bizarres :p) et voilà, j'ai continué! j'espère que tu es contente du coup :p et les Draco/Harry...me fait penser que je devrais en écrire une mais je pense pas y arriver lol ; Harry ça va, mais Draco on sait pas grand chose de lui, j'ai peur de faire du hors carac' de trop ou de le rendre trop imbuvable, ou les 2 à la fois :p voilà voilà

Sachez que j'adore les Reviews et que ça m'encourage à écrire la suite w donc euuuh...si vous avez une minute à perdre...O:)


	3. Où je suis sadique

Souvenirs, troisième chapitre.

Réponses aux reviews :

Jenny : De un : je déteste écrire des lemons comme je l'ai déjà dit. De deux : merci, contente que tu trouves ça bien écrit et mignon. De trois : je ne veux aller nulle part. Tout ce que j'ai eu la prétention de vouloir faire à la base, c'était simplement retracer les moments marquants de la relation de Remus et Sirius : premier baiser, première fois, rencontre (à venir pour ce chapitre), etc ... c'est tout. Parce que je n'aurais pas la foi pour faire une fic qui dure de la première année des marauders jusqu'à ... l'évènement. bref, la mémoire est le meilleur moyen d'écrire, d'inventer les souvenirs importants de Sirius et Remus.

Ellie 351 : Hullo! Merci beaucoup pour ton adorable review! Je continue pour les lecteurs comme toi! merci beaucoupça m'encourage toujours de lire des commentaires comme le tien! hug à plus :D

Gaëlle Gryffondor : qu'est-ce qui n'est "pas assez rapide" à venir? le lemon? et pas "assez long"? Les préliminaires? Ou le chapitre n'est pas assez long? précise lol Je ne suis pas capable (hélas) de pratiquer la legilimens :D

BeNaNe :D merci beaucouuuup! Et dans ma grande mansuétude, je te pardonne de ne pas avoir reviewé sur le premier chapitre ;ppp Je suis très contente et flattée que tu trouves ma fic "superbe" blush et que tu aimes ce que j'ai écrit :p Et j'avoue que même si le premier chapitre a une taille assez ... correcte dirons nous, le deuxième est trop court lol, donc je vais tenter de me rattrapper dans les troisième, mais comme je voulais poster rapidement, je me suis dit que j'allais mettre seulement 2 "évènements" par chapitre ... vwalààà :p et ya pas de problème, je n'arreterai pas d'écrire! lol :D Bisousà plus :)

Disclaimer : Les trucs de copyright habituel, pas à moi, tout à JK, sauf le caractère déviant de la chose :D Mais si jamais ya la crise du logement chez elle, je connais 2 personnes (bon plus okay mais ce sont les 2 que je connais le mieux) qui se ferait un plaisir d'accueillir Severus chez elles. Et puis je peux accueillir Remus. Et je connais quelqu'un qui se fera une joie d'avoir un Harry (ha ben non, 2 là aussi) chez elle :D et pis je veux bien accueillir Ron à la maison aussi. C'est généreux et accueillant les Sirius vous savez. :p Et à propos de Sev...je suis désolée de lui faire jouer les gros méchants mais j'avais besoin d'un élément déclencheur/perturbateur / 'fin bref.

Note de ... de Moi sourire bright : Je vais essayer de placer seulement deux souvenirs par chapitre, d'où la petite taille de ceux-ci. N'oubliez pas que j'adoooore les reviews et que plus j'en ai, plus je poste vite :p et euh aussi, je déteste écrire des lemons mais que si vous me caressez dans le sens du poil (je suis Padders, que celle que ça dérange de caresser Padfoot lève la main ;p), comme je suis un gentil toutou, je tenterai de faire un (énorme) effort et tenterai d'en écrire un, plus ou moins digne de ce nom, c'est à dire : long et pas vulgaire (parce que ça je déteste vraiment), lemon. Je sais que les lecteurs préfèrent les chapitres plus longs en règle générale, mais vous n'avez qu'à vous dire que si je fais des chapitres plus longs, ils seront beaucoup plus longs à venir, et qu'il y aura moins de chapitres, voilà XD Et si vous ne pouvez pas attendre jusque là pour le lemon, rendez vous à la page 268 (ou 168?) de l'édition Ténèbres de Sang d'Encre, vous trouverez un magnifique lemon écrit par la charmante Mrs. Brite (Poppy, madame, je vous aime). voilà, c'est tout :)

-

La pleine Lune suivante fut aussi éprouvante que les autres. Moony et Padfoot la passèrent dans une cabane abandonnée et isolée au milieu d'un bois, non loin de là où ils habitaient. Au matin, ils se réveillèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sur le sol poussiéreux et marqué de griffures dûes à la transformation douloureuse de Remus.

-Tu crois que tu peux te lever Remus?

-Je ne sais pas...

Il resserra son étreinte autour du corps de Sirius et songea à la première fois où Sirius l'avait accompagné sous sa forme animale.

_-_

_Lors de la seconde transformation de Remus de la cinquième année scolaire des Marauders, Sirius avait insisté pour que James et Peter partent avant lui. Remus s'était cogné assez violemment à la tête en reprenant sa forme habituelle et Sirius l'avait déposé sur le lit de la Cabane Hurlante, restant à son chevet jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille. Au bout d'un moment qui paru une éternité à Sirius à cause de l'angoisse qui lui saisissait la gorge, Remus poussa un murmure plaintif et fit une grimace à cause de la douleur qui lui vrillait les membres avant d'ouvrir péniblement les yeux. Il s'était attendu à se retrouver seul dans la cabane même s'il avait espérer au plus profond de lui même de voir un visage ami penché sur lui en se réveillant. Non, pas **un** visage ami, le visage de Sirius. Il ne passa pas plus de temps que ça à réfléchir au pourquoi de cet étrange désir et tenta un faible sourire à l'adresse de son ami, qui lui tenait la main. Il ne passa pas non plus plus de temps que ça à se demander pourquoi ce geste le réchauffait._

_-Sirius..._

_Sirius lui sourit gentiment et posa son autre main sur son front. Car si la transformation en Animagus permettait lors de la métamorphose en humain de récuprérer ses vetements, la métamorphose en loup-garou ne le permettait pas, de fait, il se trouvait maintenant nu, simplement couvert par une couverture, placée sur son corps meurtri par un Sirius soucieux de la santé et du confort de Remus. Il avait eu peur qu'il attrappe froid mais il n'avait pas de fièvre. _

_-Où as-tu le plus mal?_

_-A la tête, et ... au bras droit._

_Sirius lui offrt un sourire compatissant. Il ne pouvait rien faire, il n'était pas médicomage, mais au moins, il lui montrait qu'il se souciait de son état. Il s'était accroupi mais se releva, s'étira et s'assit sur le lit où reposait son ami._

_-Sirius, quelle heure est-il?_

_-Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée...Il ne doit pas être 8 heures encore, madame Pomfrey n'a pas encore pointé le bout de son nez. _

_Il n'avait pas laché la main de Remus et sa main gauche caressait doucement les cheveux couleur d'automne du Lycan. Puisà la plus grande surprise de Remus, il se pencha et le serra doucement contre lui. Remus plaça son bras gauche autour de ses épaules, et ils restèrent allongés l'un contre l'autre un long moment. Remus avait eu besoin de cette étreinte, il en avait eu pour se sentir un peu moins monstrueux, pour se sentir réconforté, pour avoir un peu plus chaud. Et Sirius avait eu besoin de lui montrer qu'il se moquait du fait qu'il soit lycanthrope, que cela ne l'empechait pas de vouloir être près de lui, qu'il n'avait pas peur, et qu'il aurait bien voulu prendre de sa peine et de sa douleur en lui pour alléger les siennes. _

_Au moment où Sirius se retira, les bruits de pas parvinrent enfin à Remus et il comprit pourquoi il brisait le charme si tôt, et comprit qu'il le faisait à regret quand il vit le sourire triste de Sirius, juste avant qu'il ne se transforme en chien et aille se cacher sous le lit avant que Pom-Pom n'arrive et le surprenne en flagrant délit de soutien moral et physique. _

_Sirius attendit là jusqu'à ce que les pas de Remus et de l'infirmière lui échappent totalement puis il courut jusqu'à la sortie, juqu'au Whomping Willow et y reprit sa forme humaine, pour se rendre plus ou moins incognito dans son dortoir et se dépécher de se recoucher, pour faire semblant de se lever pour petit déjeuner, un quart d'heure après, quand James aurait décrété qu'ils avaient tous assez dormi._

_Cependant, au lieu d'aller en cours, il prit la direction de l'infirmerie, poussé par une douleur lancinante dans le dos. Il n'avait pas pris la peine de se changer et n'avait fait qu'enfiler sa robe de sorcier par dessus ses vêtements quotidiens. Arrivé dans la pièce, il chercha le paravent qui dissimulait Remus au reste des élèves, et le vit, comme d'habitude, au fond à gauche de la pièce, tout à côté d'une fenêtre par où filtrait de doux rayons dorés. Ainsi, Remus pouvait bénéficier des bienfaits de la lumière. C'était déjà mieux que rien._

_-Madame Pomfrey? Appela Sirius. _

_-Une minute!_

_La voix lui parvint de derrière le paravent précédemment cité. Au bout de quelques instants, la jeune femme apparu, des flacons vides dans les mains. _

_-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Si c'est pour aller le voir -elle fit signe de la tête vers le lit de Remus- c'est inutile : il dort à poings fermés._

_-Tant mieux. Mais non, ce n'est pas pour luià vrai dire, j'ai très mal dans le dos et j'aurais aimé que vous regardiez et voyiez s'il n'y avait rien d'anormal._

_-Bon, très bien. Asseyez vous là -elle lui indiqua une chaise, posée en face du bureau croulant sous diverses paperasses qui trônait dans le coin opposé du lit de Remus._

_Il lui obéit et enleva sa robe de Sorcier, restant en chemise. Il sentit Pomfrey s'approcher de lui dans son dos._

_-Par la barbe de Merlin! Comment vous êtes-vous fait une plaie pareille!_

_-Que...Je vous demande pardon, madame? _

_La jeune infrmière avait l'air à la fois paniqué et determiné. _

_-Bon, Black, vous allez vous assoir sur un lit, vous enlever votre chemise et vous attendez que j'arrive. Et ne vous allongez surtout pas!_

_Il obéit, allant s'assoir sur le lit positionné à côté de celui de Remus, tandis que Pomfrey partait dans l'autre sens en marmonnant de vagues plaintes quant au fait que les jeunes de cette époque ne faisait plus attention à ce qu'ils faisaient. Quand elle revient, elle lui lança un regard réprobateur mais néanmoins compatissant._

_-Bien sûr...Elle soupira, jeune homme, je ne vous demanderai pas comment vous vous êtes fait ça, et j'imagine que ça à quelque chose à voir avec Lupin, mais je vous demanderais de faire attention à vous à l'avenir, je n'ai pas envie de vous retrouver coupé en deux._

_-Mais Remus ne ferait..._

_Il se tut et baissa les yeux vers ses pieds qui se balançait d'avant en arrière dans le vide. _

_La jeune infirmière lui pansa la plaie, lui passa un baume cicatrisant et le banda. Il devrait rester allongé un peu. Il n'allait pas protéster. De un : il était tout à côté de Remus. De deux : il était mort de fatigue._

_Il se réveilla quelques heures après avec un sentiment de plénitude apaisant. Il se rappela où il était, tout ce qui était arrivé et tourna la tête vers Remus. Il s'était attendu à trouver le paravent, mais son regard fut accueilli par le sourire de son ami. Il était assis, le dos contre une pile d'oreiller. Il avait des chocolats sur sa table de nuit et lisait un livre que James avait dû lui apporter. Sirius s'apperçu qu'il avait lui aussi une chocogrenouille sur sa table de chevet._

_-Cet imbécile de Prongs ne t'en avais pas apporté, et comme il ne m'en apporté que deux, je t'en ai laissé une. Mange-la, tu te sentiras mieux._

_Sirius lui sourit en prenant son cadeau. Bizarrement, il adorait entendre Remus dire que le chocolat aidait à se sentir mieux._

_-Merci_

_-'Pas de quoi. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé? Tu vas mieux? Pom-Pom a refusé de me dire pourquoi tu étais là._

_-Ho rien de grave, et je me sens comme un charme maintenant!_

_"Rien de grave", c'est quoi?_

_-Ohrienqu'unepetiteégratignuredansledos..._

_-Quoi! Ho non, je t'ai blessé? Je suis navré! Ho là là, quelle brute je fais!_

_-Mais non arrête Moony, ce n'est rien, je vais bien, vraiment, je t'assure._

_Remus s'était à moitié levé sous l'impulsion de la colère qu'il portait envers lui-même. Il se leva, s'assit sur le lit Sirius et se pencha au dessus de lui pour passer ses bras autour de son cou._

_-Copieur, souffla Sirius._

_Remus commença à se redresser mais Sirius mit ses bras autour de la taille de Moony avant qu'il n'eut pu le faire, le forçant à rester dans la position dans laquelle il était._

_-Je n'ai jamais dit que je n'appréciais pas ça._

-

Sirius et Remus retournèrent chez eux quand Remus se sentit assez de force pour bouger, et ils dormirent une bonne partie de la journée.

-

Il furent réveillés par des coups portés à la porte d'entrée. Remus se leva rapidement, se glissant hors des bras de Sirius et courut à la porte d'entrée, enfilant une robe de chambre au passage. Sirius le suivi doucement mais lorsqu'il arriva dans le hall d'entrée, Remus et son interlocuteur -qui se révéla être Severus- avait finit leur discussion. Severus le regarda d'un air méprisant, rénifla avec dédain et sa lèvre s'ourla, signe précurseur d'un sarcasme. Il dévisagea Sirius de la tête aux pieds. Sirius qui ne portait que son caleçon(1)et un T-Shirt trop large pour son corps exagérément amaigri.(2)

-Je vois que l'on passe encore du bon temps avec ... son "ami" au lieu d'aider l'Ordre.

Il avait appuyé le mot "ami" et avait regardé Remus d'un air dégouté. Cette situation ne rappelait que trop de mauvais souvenirs à Sirius, même si Remus avait un air complètement indifférent, trop habitué à ce genre de comportement, ça le mettait hors de lui.

_-_

_Sirius était bien en avance pour son premier cours de potion de l'année (premier cours tout court d'ailleurs). De fait, au lieu de se rendre directement dans les donjons, il parcourut les sous sols de sa nouvelle école. Il n'avait pas attendu James et Peter, les garçons qui partageaint son dortoir, et l'autre garçon qui ne leur avait pas parlé la veille, était déjà parti. Mais au détour d'un couloir, il entendit des voix qui semblaient très en colère. Il y avait une voix de fille qui criait, une voix narquoise qui parlait très bas et une troisième, douce et appaisante qui essayait de calmer les deux autres. Sirius s'approcha. Il se rendit compte qu'il se trouvait dans le couloir où son cours devait avoir lieu. Il vit trois enfants de son âge : une fillette aux longs cheveux rougs et aux yeux d'un vert étourdissant, un gamin grêle à la mine renfrogné, aux longs cheveux noirs, assez grandet un troisième, lui aussi, grand pour son âge, tout en longueur et en os, avec des cheveux pâles qui lui tombaient devant les yeux, qu'il reconnu comme un de ses camarades de dortoir, celui dont il ne connaissait pas le nom._

_La fillette le prit à témoin. _

_-Eh, toi, tu es à Gryffindor, non? Black, Sirius, je crois?_

_-Euuuh...Oui...Qu'est-ce qui se passe?_

_-Snape, elle pointa le menton vers le gamin aux cheveux noirs, s'amuse à écouter aux portes et à être ... _condescendant_ avec ses camarades pour des prétextes obscurs._

_-Ho oui, continua Snape, mais il n'y a pas que mes prétextes qui le soient._

_-Toi, tais toi, lui intime Sirius, laisse la parler. Condescendant? Il fait quoi au juste?_

_Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais en voyant cet enfant pâle aux os saillants, il avait l'envie étrange de le protéger. Même s'il devait se rendre compte plus tard que Remus ne le protégeait plus que lui le faisait. Remus avait besoin de protection les soirs de pleine lunes principalement, en fait._

_-Il se permet de juger Remus -elle pointa de son menton le troisième enfant- sur des bribes de conversation qui ne le regardaient pas, qu'il a perçu parce qu'il espionnait à la porte du Directeur._

_-Et toi mudblood, qu'est-ce que tu faisais de bon matin devant son bureau hein?_

_-Mudblood? Une quatrième vois s'éleva derrière Sirius qui pivota pour voir qui arrivait. Qui traite-tu de mudblood? Comment oses-tu?_

_-Merci bien Potter mais je suis tout à fait capable de me défendre toute seule! Et toi, Snape, je t'ai déjà dit que je devais le voir pour le prévenir de quelque chose qui ne te regarde pas._

_Sirius était un peu perdu au milieu de tout ces quolibets et se glissa à côté de Remus, tandis que Snape, Potter et Evans continuaient de crier les uns sur les autres. _

_-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?_

_-Ho ... pas grand chose, c'est juste le genre de personne qui ne supporte pas les gens trop ..._différents_, tu vois ... et il a ... perçu des bribes de conversation qu'il n'aurait pas dû entendre et disons qu'il m'a traité de tous les noms qu'il trouvait adapté à ma condition._

_Il paraissait au bord des larmes mais tentait de garder son calme. _

_-Ha ... je vois ..._

_Le professeur Purce, une vieille femme famélique sortit de sa salle de classe et ordonna aux élèves d'entrer. Sirius n'avait pas fait attention mais toute la classe était déjà arrivée et regardait les cinq élèves déjà présents quelques minutes avant eux. Remus commença à avancer._

_-Euh...Remus, je peux m'assoir à côté de toi?_

_-Hein? Il le regardait avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, bien sûr!_

_Il devrait découvrir un peu plus tard vers la fin de l'année, lorsqu'ils eurent fait connaissance avec James Potter et Peter Pettigrew, que Remus était un loup garou. Sirius décréta qu'il allait devenir Animagus, suivi de près par Peter et James, qui refusaient de laisser Remus souffrir seul de sa condition._

-

-Comment _oses-tu _regarder Remus de cette façon!

Remus lui mit une main sur le bras.

-Je t'en prie, Sirius...non, laisse.

-Sors de chez nous. Immédiatement.

-Crois moi, Black, je ne comptais pas lanterner chez un monstre et un hors-la-loi.

-SIRIUS! NON!

Sirius sortant du lit, n'avait pas sa baguette sur lui et avait commencé à se jeter à mains nues sur Snape, mais Remus l'avait retenu à temps par la taille.

-Snape, sors. MAINTENANT, ordonna Remus.

Le Potion Master, un sourcil vaguement levé prit la porte et la claqua derrière un tourbillon de robes noires.

Remus lâcha Sirius, qui administra un coup de pied magistral à la pauvre porte qui vibra sous la violence du coup. Remus était adossé au mur, les bras croisés sur le torse. Sirius se tourna vers lui et le prit dans ses bras.

-Sirius...tu sais, ça m'est égal, je le prends de qui ça vient...Tu ne devrais pas réagir aussi violemment à ses provocations puériles.

-Mouais, bah en attendant, je supporte pas d'entendre quelqu'un dire ça de toi.

Il resserra son étreinte avant de la relâcher quelque peu, de s'éloigner juste assez pour pouvoir embrasser Remus. Un long baiser qui disait qu'il ne laisserait personne l'insulter à cause de quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas voulu. Ni pour quelque raison que ce soit. Et, pour que le message passe un peu mieux, il fit glisser sa langue contre la machoire de Remus, jusqu'à son cou. Remus se dégagea de l'étreinte, le saisit par les poignets et alla le plaquer contre le mur qui lui faisait face. Il reprit possession de la bouche de Sirius dans son intégralité, puis imita Sirius et glissa le long desa machoire, pour enfin atteindre ce point tendre situé juste sous l'oreille, si sensible chez lui. Il commença par lécher ce point, pour ensuite le mordiller, et enfin, le suçoter(3). Sirius aggrippa les épaules de son amant.

-Merlin, j'aime quand tu fais ... ça...

-Quand je marque ce qui est à moi? Lui demanda Remus, avec un sourire gourmand, en levant les yeux vers lui.

-Exactement ça.

Sirius poussa Remus contre lui, l'incitant à continuer ce qu'il avait commencer.

-

Oui, je suis sadique :D mais je vous promets d'essayer de faire un lemon au prochain chapitre si vous êtes gentils :p (pis ça me fait un défit à relever, youpi)

Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir fait ça à Severus et de lui avoir fait dire des horreurs pareilles T-T mon pauvre Remus adoré, beuuuh.

1. Noir le caleçon je vous prie. ET PAS DE BOXERS. yark. Pas en satin, pas en soie. Noir. En coton. Stop. 3 love

2. GAAAAH ... Sirius avec juste la peau sur les os! drool mrrh, miaaameuh 3

3. C'est à cause de mots comme ça que je déteste écrire des lemons ça rend tellement mieux en anglais ;-;

voilà voilà :) (le petit bouton en bas à gauche mes chéris, le petit bouton) non je ne tente pas de faire passer des messages subliminaux...noooon...roll...


End file.
